


IronDoom - Love

by tisfan



Series: Candy Hearts [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Victor VonDoom is bad at this whole superhero... thing. He really needs a mentor.





	IronDoom - Love

 

“You know, you’re not very good at this superhero thing, Vickie,” Tony Stark said.

Like he should talk, Victor VonDoom thought. “As I recall, one of your exploits ended up with entire city blocks in ruins, complete with explosions.”

“Given what I had to work with at the time, I think I did pretty well,” Tony spluttered behind the Iron Man mask. The synthesized voice didn’t do a very good job at expressing emotions, but somehow Tony managed it anyway.

“We have a similar situation,” Victor said. He waved a hand at the destroyed seaport. “One does not simply banish elder deities back to the void without some collateral damage.”

“It might have been a little less destructive if you’d change your damn costume, like I told you to--” The Iron Man mask snapped up, revealing Tony’s perfect face, angry brown eyes wide with the force behind his words.

“I am not wearing your colors--”

“Showing up like the goddamn villain and you expect people to not shoot at you?”

“It’s hardly a bother,” Victor said. That wasn’t entirely true, and Victor wasn’t quite used to the superhero gig, but he was pretty sure that the US military wasn’t supposed to be indiscriminately firing missiles at both him and the shoggoths. That had been a little unnerving. Not that they could damage him with their petty arsenal, but it really was the thought that counted. Like Christmas presents.  “There is very little--”

“You went down!”

“A thing you have seen near to a dozen times or more,” Victor said with a shrug. He noticed that his cloak was still dripping slime. The protective spells on the emerald fabric should have kept it from getting damp in the first place, but the shoggoths’ countermagic auras were pervasive. He might have been at more risk than he was willing to admit. He certainly wasn’t going to fuss about it in front of Tony. “In further fact, I believe you have been responsible for a number of times that I’ve been knocked out of the sky.”

Tony at least had the good grace to look flustered. “That was a long time ago, Vickie. You’re one of us, now.”

“Well, someone has neglected to tell the authorities that,” Victor said. “Do not concern yourself, it will all be well.”

“You could have died!”

Victor blinked. “Were you actually _worried_ , Mr. Stark?”

Tony wouldn’t quite look at him.

“You were! How flattering. And yet, how condescending at the same time. Did you not think I could handle it? Did you think you should rush to my rescue? Of course you did, because here you are.”

“Yeah, I’m not having this conversation with you, Vickie.”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Stark, I am not a child, nor an amatuer. I can handle--”

“I designed those missiles to take you out!” Tony bellowed. “I know what they’re capable of and I know what you’re capable of, and you went down! I thought you were dead. You colossal idiot! Do you think I want to watch you die because of something I did back when I thought you were the enemy?”

“Why do you even care?”

“Because I love you, moron.”

Tony closed his mouth with an audible snap, cheeks blossoming a delightful pink.

Victor reached up with a slow hand -- he was not trembling and he would deny it to his dying day -- to remove the iron faceplate he always wore. “What… what did you say?”

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything, you heard nothing, you’re probably hallucinating after that blow to the head--”

Victor took several steps forward, crowding into Tony’s personal space, and that blush got prettier close up. “I’m fairly certain I did hear something. Something very interesting, personal, and I’d like it repeated. If you don’t mind.”

“I was worried about you, I thought you… I thought you died. I thought I was going to have to watch you die with my own eyes,” Tony said, and Victor was so close now that he could feel Tony’s breath on his cheek.

“And that last bit?” Even closer.

Tony’s lips buzzed, the tickle of his facial hair against Victor’s mouth. “I… uh…”

Their open mouths collided and Tony twirled his tongue around Victor’s. Inviting and invading at the same time. Heat and wet and slick. Victor gave into temptation, took everything that Tony offered and went searching for more. His arms went around Tony’s neck, pulling him in. Armor clanged and scraped and Victor nearly cursed at the layers of steel and alloy between them.

“Well, this is uncomfortable,” Victor said, letting Tony slide back, just a little.

“Look at it this way,” Tony said, one metal clad hand on Victor’s hip, which he should not have been able to feel at all, and yet, he was completely aware of where Tony’s hand was. “The press can’t tell that I’ve got a raging boner.”

“Do you? We should… investigate that.”

“Yes, yes we should. I agree. In fact I don’t think I’ve agreed with anything quite so much in a long time. Let’s… let’s go and do that.”


End file.
